Box springs for use in bedding applications have been constructed a variety of ways. Typically, individual coils or a spring units having a plurality of modules are secured to a frame either through the use of hand tools or semi-automated or automated processes. The prior art fails to teach or suggest a box spring fastener apparatus or method of the present invention.